Celestial Kitsune
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Naruto at the young age of 5 is kicked out of the orphanage. He happens upon his father's estate. That night he meets Kyuubi. He trains for 3 years by a select few. Then for the next 4 years he trains with a certain someone. NarutoMassiveHarem
1. A New Home and A New Friend

The Celestial Kitsune

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intelligent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Inner/Summon Talk"**

**'Demon/Inner Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

-

Chapter 1: A New Home andA New Friend

'Why? Why? Why is it always me?' thought a young boy who appeared no older than 5. He had unruly sun-kissed blonde hair that was dirty. His sapphire eyes held innocence. He wore a white shirt that was to big for him and black shorts. He had no shoes on and his face was covered in blood.

He has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek. His right arm was covered in glass while his left leg had a few kunai and shuriken in it. This boy is the vessal of the kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. His name? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Today is Naruto's 5th birthday and he was kicked out of the orphanage today. You see, young Naruto lost both his parents on this day 5 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked. His father Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage gave his life sealing Kyuubi into his own son. His wish was for Naruto to be seen a hero, but sadly this was not the case. Instead they see young Naruto as the Kyuubi reborn. Naruto's mom, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death & a anbu captain had gone missing after the sealing, no one knows where she is.

Right now Naruto is once again running for his life. He is beaten daily, starved, & nearly killed. Sometimes he's even poisoned. Normally the Keepers at the orphanage tell him to be back by 7 before the doors close. When they see him the hurry & close the doors. Today however they kicked him out saying he was old enough.

_Flashback to 3 hours ago_

_"Your old enough, demon!" said a keeper at the orphanage. "Yeah! We don't want your kind here! Get out and never come back!" said another. As Naruto was walking through the streets he bumped into a man, but not any man. But a Shinobi. "Sorry, sir" Naruto apologized. "That's quite alr-- What are you doing here you demon! You should watch where your going, hellspawn! Baka bakamono!" said the shinobi as he pulled out a long katana & stabbed Naruto in the right arm. _

_"ahhh!!" Naruto cried out. "You killed my wife & kids 3 years ago, now I'm going to return the favor!" the Shinobi said as he pulled out a few Kunai & shuriken and through them in Naruto's left leg. Narutostarted running with the man leading a mob screaming "Die Demon!" "You took my family, Bakamono!" "Today will finish what the 4th started!" "Damn, Kitsune Gaki!"_

Naruto ran up the Hokage monument into a forest. As he was running he came upon a beautiful mansion. It was at least 10 stories high. It had an elegant gate in the front. There were two kitsune statues by the door on each side. As Naruto walked up he didn't notice the crowd not following anymore.

He went to the door & knocked on it. After a few seconds & not getting an answer he checked to see if it was locked when something sharp cut his hand. "Oww. Who puts something sharp on the doorknob?" He says to himself as he opens the door. He goes in when he realizes he's tired.

He goes to a random room (which turned out to be the Master bedroom) & stares at the room in awe. The bed was a king size, covered in crimson & black sheets. There was a dresser next to it witha picture faced down. There was a walk-in closet filled withall sizes of clothes. The bathroom was just as grand. It had a huge bathtub, 4 sinks, a shower, a cabinet, 7 a towel rack. He looks at the picture to see a man of 22 with Sun-kissed blonde hair. His eyes were closed & he had a stupid grin on his face. "Hey! It's the Yondaime! wow. I must be in his house, in his room. Cool!" Naruto says.

He walks to his bed, lays down & goes to sleep. He opens his eyes to see a sewer. He looks at the pipes to see some cracks on them. "hmm... this must be my mindscape. Those cracks must mean I'm breaking. Why does my mindscape have to be a sewer. Huh?" Naruto complains, until he sees red chakra & decides to follow it. "Let's see where this leads."

As he follows the chakra, he comes to a room witha cage in it that has a peace of paper in the middle that says 'seal'. He walks over to it & pears inside. He sees a girl of 16 with fiery red hair that goes to her shoulders with gold eyes. She's wearing a crimson kimono with a gold obi & has a gold kyuubi embroidered on it. She had no shoes & she was crying. More importantly she had blood-red fox ears & nine blood-red fox tails. Naruto slips through the gate & walks up to her.

"Don't cry, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto says as he hugs her. "huh?" she sniffles as she looks up to see Naruto smiling at her. "How did you know?" she asked. "Well when your birthday is on the same day of the attack, when you are being called demon/monster/fox brat, & a seal appears on your stomach you kinda figure it out. That & your tails helped." he said. "Oh" she said. "Now why are you crying?" He asked her. "I ruined your life, I never meant to. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" she asked.

"On two conditions" he said. "What?" she asked. "First why did you attack Konoha?" he asks. "A man who smelt of snakes trapped me in some illusion after trying to steal my power. Plus he killed a friend of mine. I sorta went in a blind rage, I'm sorry." she tells him. "That's okay, thanks for telling me." he said. "What's the 2nd condition?" she asked. "If you'll be my friend" he said smiling, shocking her. "Yes, I'll be your friend Naruto-kun. By the way call me Kidara" she replied smiling herself.

-

That's end of chapter 1. I hope you like it. Bye!

If you guys have any girls you want added let me know.

Poll 1) Should Kushina be in the harem?

Yes:

No:

Poll 2) Should Naruto's twin sister Hikari be in the harem?

Yes:

No:


	2. Training Starts and Heritage Revealed

The Celestial Kitsune

-

Never Ending harem (No set number)

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intellegent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Inner/Summon/Kyuubi in fox form Talk"**

**'Inner/Kyuubi in fox form Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

Scene Change

"GAI & LEE'S LOUD VOICES"

_"Bijuu talking to vessel"_

-

Chapter 2: Training Starts & Heritage Revealed

'What the? Someone's in the Namikaze manor?' thought the Hokage, just then a swirl of leaves show up in the room. When the smoke clears, there's an man that appears 42 with long white hair. (Can't describe) "Sensei, who's in the Namikaze manor?" he asked. "I don't know Jiraiya, but I'm going to check it out. How did you know someone was in there, anyway?" Sarutobi asked. "I have seals around there to alert me when someone other than yourself goes in" Jiraiya said. "Let's go check it out" Sarutobi said.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

"Hey, Kidara?" Naruto asks. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she replied. "Do you think I would make a great hokage?" he asked her. "No" she said. He slumped down hearing that. "I think you would make a wonderful hokage" she told him. He looks up and smiles at her. "Anyway, it's time to wake up Naruto-kun" she said as she kicked him out of there.

Real World

"Okay, that felt weird" Naruto told himself. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" spoke a familiar voice. Naruto turned around to see the old man hokage with another man. "Hey, jii-san!" Naruto spoke up smiling. "What are you doing here, gaki?" asked the other man. Naruto then explains to them everything that happened from being kicked out of the orphanage to speaking with Kyuubi.

"Oh, my," said Sarutobi, "So why did Kyuubi-chan attack?" Naruto then explains everything Kidara told him. Sarutobi then sighs. "It's time you knew your heritage, Naruto-kun" said Sarutobi. Naruto nodds. "Your mom came from whirlpool country. She was a bit of a tomboy, but loved your dad with all her heart. She became an anbu captain. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death. You took her name, because your father had to many enemies. You have your father's looks, but your mother's personality. Your father was a true hero who loved you, your mother, & this village. His name was Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage" Sarutobi told Naruto. Naruto had to pick his jaw off the floor. "I see. So this means this house is mine?" Naruto asked as both men nodded.

"Um...Who are you?" Naruto asked the other man. "My name's Jiraiya. I am the toad sannin & your father's sensei" Jiraiya spoke. "Your my dad's sensei & a sannin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded. "I"m also your godfather" Jiraiya said. Naruto gawked at him. "Your my godfather?!" Naruto asked while Jiraiya nodded. "I want to learn ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, & iijutsu. Could you find me some instructors, old man?" Sarutobi nodded. "I'll teach you fuinjutsu, myself" Jiraiya said. "Okay, so when does training start?" Naruto asked. "In a week" both men spoke. Naruto nodds. Then the men leave as Naruto gets ready for bed. "Naruto meet me in the park in a week, okay?" asked Sarutobi. "Sure thing, old man" Naruto replies.

A week later

Naruto walked to the park. In the park was the hokage along with 5 others. Two men & Three women. There was a man with his hitei-ite slanted over his right eye, he head silver hair that defied gravity, he had a black face mask. He was reading a orange book. A woman had black hair & crimson eyes. A man who wore a green spendex suit, had black bowl cut hair, & his eyebrows were huge. A woman with long puple hair wearing an anbu getup & had a cat mask. Then another women with blonde hair, gold eyes, a necklace, & a diamond shape mark on her forehead. "Hey, jii-san who are all these people?" Naruto asked. "These are the people who will be training you" Sarutobi said as he went to introduce them.

"Hatake Kakashi will be training you in ninjutsu" he said as Kakashi nodded from his book. "Yuuhi Kurenai with genjutsu" he said as she shook Naruto's hand. "Maito Gai with taijutsu" the hokage said as Gai saluted. "Uzuki Yugao with kenjutsu" he said as she nodded. "And last, but not least Tsunade with iijutsu" he said as she smiled. Naruto nodded to all of them. "Well here's your schedule" Jiraiya said as he showed up in a swirl of leaves holding a scroll. Naruto took it and read it."

_Schedule:_

_Kenjutsu training with Uzuki Yugao at 6am-8am_

_Genjutsu training with Yuuhi Kurenai at 8am-10am_

_Iijutsu training with Tsunade at 10am-12pm_

_Fuinjutsu training with Jiraiya at 12pm-2pm_

_Taijutsu training with Maito Gai at 2pm-4pm_

_Ninjutsu training with Hatake Kakashi at 4pm-6pm_

'Not to mention Kidara will train me in my sleep' he thought. "We start tomorrow don't be late! Meet at training ground 7" Jiraiya said glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi turns the page as he giggles. Naruto & everyone gain a sweatdrop. "Hai. Later! By the way Kidara will probably train me in my sleep, bye!" Naruto says as he leaves. "Who's Kidara?" Tsunade asks Jiraiya. "Kyuubi" Jiraiya says then shushins out of there leaving a dumbfounded group (Sarutobi already left).

The next day

Naruto yawns as he wakes up. "Hmm...5:30. Enough time for a shower & quick breakfast." he says. He then does his daily rituals of taking a shower, get dressed, comb his hair, & eat breakfast. He looks at the clock which reads '5:50'. He leaves his house & locks his door & heads to training ground 7.

Training ground 7

As Naruto walks up he sees Yugao already there. "Hey Yugao-chan!" he calls out to her. "Morning Naruto-kun. You ready?" she asks as he nodds. She throws him a wooden sword. "Give me 500 upslash, 500 downslash, 500 sideslash, 500 stabbing motions, & 500 swings" she says. Naruto gawks but startes anyway.

Two hours later

"How's that sensei?" he asked her. "Not bad. Kurenai is on her way. See you, tomorrow!" she says as she shushins out of there as Kurenai walks up. "You ready?" She asks. "Yes" he answers. "Before we start I need to tell you how to cancel genjutsu. Do you know how to use chakra?" she asked. "Yes, Kidara-chan explained it to me last night" He said. "Okay. To cancel genjutsu you must either cancel your own chakra or use more chakra yelling 'kai'. There is a clan called the Kurama clan who can make genjutsu real. Do you understand?" she asked. He nodds. "Okay then, let's get started" she says.

10am

"Okay that was good, next is iijutsu with Tsunade" Kurenai said as Naruto nodds. "See you tomorrow." Then she shushins out of there as Tsunade shushins there. "Hey gaki, training starts. Today you will be learning how to heal minor wounds like cuts & scratches" she says. Naruto nodds as he stands. She shows him how to do it then cuts her hand on a kunai. He then practices healing her hand for the next two hours.

Two hours later

"Okay, you finally got it. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay here til that pervert shows up, later!" she says as she leaves talking about gambling and sake. After a few minutes Jiraiya shows up. "Listen, gaki. Seals can be easy or complex. A easy one is the summoning seal. Let me show you" he says as he takes out an empty scroll & seals his notebook in it closing it with his chakra. "So you can seal anything? Weapons, food, anything?" Naruto asks. "Depends on the scroll. The taller it is the more it fits, but yes anything. Food will last a year as well" Jiraiya says to Naruto who just nodds. "A example of a complex seal is the one on your stomach" Jiraiya says.

2pm

"That's all for now, see ya tommorow gaki" Jiraiya says as he walks away. "Okay, bye" Naruto says from the ground. As Jiraiya walks away, Gai runs up with weights. "Here, Naruto-kun. Put these on!" Gai said as he throws the weights to Naruto. "What are they Gai-sensei?" Naruto asks. "They are weights that will increase your speed & strength. They each weigh 500 pounds" Gai says. (There's 4 of them. One for each arm & one for each leg). "Isn't that a bit much?" Naruto asks. "NO! THEY WILL HELP YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" Gai said. Naruto sweatdropped. "Um..okay then" Naruto says as he puts them on. "Now give me 500 laps around Konoha, 500 push ups, 500 situps, & 500 pull ups. Starting now" Gai said. "You are insane!" Naruto yells, but starts anyways.

Two hours later

"YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!!" Gai shouted. "Uh... yea, training's over right?" Naruto asked. "Yes, see you tomorrow" Gai says, then leaves. "With him, I'm gonna die." _"I don't know about that, Naruto-kun" Kidara said. _'Your right Kidara, but will see. We will see.' Naruto said.

Kakashi shushins in. "Yo, Naruto-kun. The hokage told me you know your heritage, is that correct?" he asked Naruto. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says as he gets up. "Your father was my sensei" Kakashi told Naruto, shocking him. "That's interesting" Naruto says as Kakashi puts his book away. "You ready?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah!" Naruto replies.

End of Training

"Well thats enough for today, I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi says as he shushins away. "That is seriously neat. I must learn it" Naruto says as he heads home.

-

End of Chapter 2. The polls will end after the 3 year trip.

Poll 1) Should Kushina be in the harem?

Yes: 7

No: 2

Poll 2) Should Naruto's twin sister, Hikari be in the harem?

Yes: 7

No: 2


	3. Training and Meeting Mom & Sister

The Celestial Kitsune

-

Never Ending harem (No set number)

But I decide if they will be in it.

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intellegent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Inner/Summon/Kyuubi in fox form Talk"**

**'Inner/Kyuubi in fox form Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

Scene Change

"GAI & LEE'S LOUD VOICES"

_"Bijuu talking to vessel"_

_'Bijuu thinking'_

-

Chapter 3: Training with the Gods, Meeting Mom & Sister

3 years later

Naruto now 8 is seen walking to the hokage's office. He was about 4'2". 'Man, that was the hardest 3 years of training. Especially Gai-sensei's. Ero-sennin just left me most of the time. Baa-chan & Nii-san were slave drivers, but Yugao-chan & Kurenai-chan was fun. Though Kidara-chan's was the hardest' he thought as he walked the path. _"It can't be helped, Naru-kun. At least you got stronger." Kidara said. _'True' he thought as he walked into the hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me, Jii-san?" he asked. "Ah, yes. How was your training? Hmm?" the aged hokage asked. "Fine" Naruto responded. "Well that's all good and stuff, but you need to come with me Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" said a mysterious voice as a strange man walked in. "Uh...who are you & how do you know my name?" Naruto asked skeptically.

The man had short gold hair, & was wearing a gold robe (Think Gandalf from the Lord of the rings for the robe only in gold). He had a golden staff in his right hand. (Think Miroku from Inuyasha) His violet eyes held amusement. He wore a black boots. His hair tied in a loose pony tail. His face held mirth. He appeared to be in his early 30's. He was about 6'0".

"I know many things. Come with me & all will be answered." The mystery man said. "How do we know we can trust you, hmm?" asked the Hokage. "Because I will not harm him Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the Proffessor, the Sandaime Hokage. Father to Asuma & grandfather to Konohamaru. Is also a pervert who reads Icha Icha. Sensei to Jiraiya, Tsunade, & Orochimaru the sannins." The mystery man said. "How do you know all that?" asked the hokage and Naruto in unison.

"I am Aldonis, God of creation. I techniqually made each and every person. I created Life, while my wife Miyomi created time & space. 10,000 years ago I decided to name a heir" the man, now identified as Aldonis said. "Oh? And who is your heir?" Sarutobi asked.

'Hey Kidara?' Naruto thought. _"Yes, Naru-kun?" she replied. _'Ever hear of the God of Creation?' he asked her. _"Aldonis-dono? Yea, I've heared of him. In fact he's the creater of the Bijuus. His wife Miyomi created time & space. His eldest daughter Kami became what everyone mortal believes to be God, when really she is the Goddess of Heaven. Though she was kind & a total sweetheart. His 2nd oldest daughter is Shinigami, who became the Goddess of Death. Funny thing is you think she'd be sadistic, truth is she is only sadistic pissed off. Then came his youngest daughters, the twins- Amataseru & Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi is older than Amataseru by a few minutes. Amataseru is the Sun goddess & is a hyper, cheerful person. Tsukiyomi is the Moon goddess and is a silent, serious person. Why?" she asked. _'Because we are currently talking to him.' he replied. _"Oh. What is he talking about? Naming a heir? Let's see who it is. Who ever the heir is will rule over all. Humans, Angels, & Demons alike" she told him. _'Okay' was his reply.

"I have named Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as my heir" Aldonis said. Sarutobi went wide-eyed, Kidara gaped in shock, and Naruto...? Naruto fainted. Aldonis chuckled. After a 5 hours Naruto regained his bearings. 'Was that a dream or reality?' he asked no one in paticular. _"Reality." _came the one word reply. "So I need Naruto-kun to come with me for training. He'll return for the genin exam. He'll still be able to be put on a genin team & he'll have a suppression seal to hold most of his powers" Aldonis said. "Fine" was Sarutobi's answer. "Alright" came Naruto's reply as he left with Aldonis. As Aldonis & Naruto were walking through a portal, Aldonis says "I have a couple of people for you to meet, 6 actually." "Okay" was Naruto's answer.

The other side of the portal, Aldonis's home

"Well, were here" Aldonis says as 7 people come out to greet them. All female. One was a woman will long violet hair that goes to her waist tied in a braid. She had Emerald eyes that sparkled when the light hit them just right. She had a lavander kimono with a black obi. she had no shoes on. She was smiling brightly. She appeared to be in her late 20's. She was about 5'7".

There was a girl with white hair & gold eyes wearing a white kimono, with a gold obi. Her hair went to her shoulders. She had a gold butterfly barrette in her hair. she appeared to be 2 years older than Naruto. She was about 4' 2". She had sandals.

There was also a girl with long black hair that goes to her butt tied in a low pony tail. She had gray eyes that appeared onyx unless you looked closely enough. She had a pitch black kimono with a gray obi, she had sandals. She appeared to be a year older than Naruto. She was about 4' 3". Her mouth in a straight line.

The other two girls appeared to be twins. One had shoulder length scarlet hair with amber eyes. She wore a Crimson Kimono with a ruby obi. she was smiling a small smile. Her eyes held happiness. She wasn't wearing shoes either. She was 4'0". She appeared to be Naruto's age.

The other girl had midnight blue hair that went to her waist. She had sky blue eyes. she wore a navy blue kimono with a baby blue obi. She wasn't wearing shoes either. She also appeared to be Naruto's ager. Her mouth in a frown. She stood about 4'1".

Then there was another woman. She was about 5'5". She appeared to be 26. She had a fishnet shirt, with a orange jacket that had a red swirl on it. She had black shinobi pants, she had blue shinobi sandals, & had a red hitei-ite tied on her neck. She had a kunai pouch on her left thigh while her shuriken one was on her right. She had red hair that went to mid back and light blue eyes. She was smiling.

The last girl also appeared to be his age. She had upper back sun-kissed blonde hair & sapphire eyes. She had a orange dress on. She wore sandals. Her hair was tied in pig tails. She was half hidden behind the red haired woman.

'Hmm... The blonde sorta looks like me, doesn't she Kidara?' he asked. _"Your right."_ "Naruto, I would like to intoduce you to my wife, Miyomi" Aldonis said indicating to the violet haired lady. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am" Naruto said bowing as Miyomi blushed. "No need for that" she said. "Naruto this is my eldest daughter Kami" Aldonis said indicating the white-haired girl. "It's a pleasure" Kami said smiling. "Indeed, it is" Naruto said kissing her hand, while she blushed.

"That's my 2nd eldest, Shinigami" Aldonis said pointing to the black haired girl. "Hello" Naruto said. "Hey" Shinigami said smiling. 'Wow. Didn't expect her to smile with her being the Death Goddess' Naruto thought. _"Told ya so" Kidara said. _'Quiet' he replied as he smiled back. "That's Amataseru, my daughter and the youngest of the twins" Aldonis said pointing to the crimson-haired girl. "Hi!" she said shouting happily.

"Hey" Naruto said smiling. "And that is Tsukiyomi, my daughter and oldest of the twins" Aldonis said pointing to the midnight blue haired girl. "It's nice to meet you" Naruto said. "Whatever" Tsukiyomi said as Naruto frowned. 'Not very friendly is she' he asked. _"Nope, but she will be if you get to know her. She was my best friend after all." _'Wow, small world' he thought.

"What about those two, Aldonis-dono?" Naruto said pointing two the other two females. Aldonis smile got wider. "The red-haired woman Naruto, is Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother" Aldonis said grinning madly. Naruto just gaped in shock and then he fainted. Kami, Kushina, Miyomi, & Amataseru giggled. Tsukiyomi was still frowning, Shinigami was smirking, the blonde-haired girl was confused, Aldonis was chuckling, & Kidara was shaking her head.

After a few minutes Naruto got up. He ran up, & hugged his mother. "Nice to finally meet ya!" He said happily. "You too, Naru-kun" Kushina said smiling. "Why did you leave me alone?" Naruto asked sadly. "I'm sorry, Naru-kun. The council told me you were kidnapped!" Kushina said getting angry. "I knew they were after me!" Naruto swore under his breath. "But at least we found you" Kushina said. "Ye--wait. We?" he asked. Kushina grinned. She pulled the little blond closer.

"Naruto meet Hikari, your twin sister" Kushina said. "Nice to me--" he said before he realized what his mother said. 'Sister? I have a sister?' he thought. _"And a twin at that" Kidara said. _"I have a twin sister? Why didn't anyone tell me!" He asked/shouted. "She was born a few minutes after you were. No one even knew she was born" Kushina explained. "He's my nii-san?" Hikari asked. "Yea he is Hika-chan" Kushina said. "Nice to meet you Imouto!" Naruto said grinning. "You to aniki!" Hikari smiled. "Everyone, I like to anounce that Naruto is my heir "Aldonis said. Everyone clapped, besides Tsukiyomi who thought it was a waste of time.

"Before you think it's a good idea, I have something I want to say" Naruto said suddenly. "Okay, go ahead" Aldonis said. "On the day I was born, I was sacrificed to save the village" Naruto said. Everyone was confused except Tsukiyomi who didn't care, Shinigami because she was part of it, and Aldonis & Kushina who knew what happened. "What do you meet, Naru-kun?" asked Kami making Naruto blush at the 'kun'.

"You see my village Konohagakure, or Hidden Leaf Village was attacked that day by a demon. My father, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon in me to save the villager by sacrificing his life" Naruto said. "How'd he die?" asked Amataseru. "He summoned Shinigami-chan to seal the demon in me at the cost of his soul" he explained. Everyone but Naruto, Kushina, & Aldonis looked to Shinigami who nodded saying it was true.

"The thing it the demon was the strongest and thus it required a new born baby for the sealing to work" he said. Everyone nodded. "I am that demon's vessal. I'm the Jinchuuriki of Kidara or the Kyuubi no Kitsune" he told them. Everyone but Shinigami, Kushina, & Aldonis gasped. Tsukiyomi just ran away. Shinigami, Kushina, & Aldonis looked down ashamed. "I'm so sorry" Miyomi said. "You'll be okay!" Amataseru & Kami said in unison. "We know your not Kyuubi" Hikari said.

"Wait, Kidara?" Kushina asked. "Yes, Kidara. Kyuubi's a girl. Orochimaru is the reason she attacked. She's a good friend" he said. _"Thank you, Naruto-kun."_ "Cool! Do you think she'd be my friend too?" asked Hikari. _"Yes, I would love to be her friend." _Naruto resaid what Kidara did. "Yay!" Hikari shouted in joy. Kami & Amataseru looked at each other before they said at the same time "What about us? Will she be our friend too?" _"Yes."_ Naruto told them the answer as they also yelled with glee.

"She is very welcome by me" said Miyomi. "As well as me" Kushina said. _"Thank you, the both of you." _Naruto relayed what Kidara said. Miyomi & Kushina smiled. As did Aldonis. "Hey! Where's Tsukiyomi?" Naruto asked as everyone looked around before splitting up to search for.

3 hours later

Naruto found Tsukiyomi under a tree. "Something wrong, Tsukiyomi?" Naruto asked. "Kidara hates me, doesn't she?" Tsukiyomi said. "Now why would you say that?" Naruto asked. "The last time we saw each other we got in a fight. I accidently ruined her favorite kimono & destroyed her garden. She was so mad she yelled she never wanted to see me again. I never saw her after that, she was my best friend!" Tsukiyomi said.

_"That was 1,000 years ago!" Kidara said shocked. "I forgave her like 2 weeks later!" _Naruto relayed what Kira said. "So why didn't she come back?" Tsukiyomi asked. _"Honestly? I got lost." _Naruto sweatdroped at that, but relayed it none the less. Tsukiyomi giggled. "What did Kidara-chan do then?" she asked. _"I found a cave & slept until Orochimaru came & attacked me & killed a friend in front of me._" Naruto told Tsukiyomi what Kira told him. "What friend?" Tsukiyomi asked. _"A young woman named Hyuuga Airu." _Naruto tells Tsukiyomi that. Tsukiyomi raised an eyebrow, but smiled none the less.

"So Tsukiyomi, will you be my friend?" Naruto asked. Tsukiyomi smiled and replied "Yes, Naruto-kun." "Come on. We should head back, Tsukiyomi-chan" he said as they got up and headed back, both smiling.

10 minutes later

"Naru-kun, you found her!" Kushina said. "Hai, Kaa-san" Naruto said. "Your Tou-san would be proud of you" she said. Naruto grinned. "Tsukiyomi & I are friends now" Naruto said. "It's true!" Tsukiyomi said smiling. Just then, Naruto's stomach growled. "heh heh, I'm hungry" Naruto said embarrassed as everyone laughed. They all went inside for dinner. Naruto's training starts tomorrow at daybreak & will last a long time.

The next day

"By the way Naruto when I'm done with you you'll be the stongest. Not even Itachi-san's otouto will be able to defeat you or even surpass you" Aldonis said. "Hai, Aldonis sensei" Naruto said. It was dawn & the two were already outside getting ready for training. Naruto right now has 4 weights on. One on each arm & one on each leg. Each weigh 5,000lbs. "Now give me 2,000 pushups, 2,000 situps, 7,000 laps around the area. "Your just as insane as Gai-sensei!" Naruto yelled, but did them none the less.

His training was attacking a dummy by punching 1,000 times with his right hand, 1,000 times with his left hand, kick it 1,000 time with his right foot, 1,000 time with his left hand. Throwing Kunai, Shuriken, & Senbon 9,000 times. 3,000 for each. With a sword: 4,000 side way swings, 4,000 upward slashes, 4,000 downward slashes, & 4,000 swings. Then he had to work on his stealth, speed, strength, & medical expertise. Then he worked praticing with his ninjustu, genjusu, & fuinjustu.

-

Ero-sennin Perverted Sage

Baa-chan Old woman, grandma

Nii-san older brother

Jii-san old man, grandpa

Otouto little brother

Imouto little sister

Aniki elder brother

Hai yes

Tou-san father

Kaa-san mother

I know I said the Polls ended during the 3 year trip but I'm ending them now because I am lost on the account though I know who won.

Poll 1) Kushina in harem?

Winner: Yes

Poll 2) Hikari in harem?

Winner: Yes

Sorry to those who didn't want them in the harem. Sasuke will not be in the harem, neither will Konan or Hanabi!

Ja Ne!


	4. Return, Genin Exams, Bell Test

The Celestial Kitsune

-

Mass harem (No set number)

But I decide if they will be in it.

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intellegent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

This will be a Sakura & Sasuke bashing but it will get better later, for Sakura anyway

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Inner/Summon Talk"**

**'Bijuu/Inner in fox form Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

Scene Change

"GAI & LEE'S LOUD VOICES"

_"Bijuu human form talking to vessel"_

_'Bijuu human form thinking'_

Time past

-

Chapter 4: Return, Genin Exams, Bell Test

4 years later

Naruto was now twelve. He wore a black wife-beater. A red jacket with a black hood & sleeves, it had a pocket in the middle on the front. He wore blue jeans too. Black ninja sandals. His hair goes to his shoulders & looks a little more like his fathers. He also had black fingerless gloves. "See ya!" he shouted.

"Becareful Nii-san!" Hikari said. She wore a tanktop, black jeans, Black shinobi sandals & Black gloves. Her hair in its pigtails. "Kidara, take care of them!" he shouted. "Hai!" Kidara said coming out wearing what she always does. Kushina & the others wore what they always do. Kidara was freed 2 years ago.

_Flashback to 2 years ago_

_Naruto was walking to breakfast when Aldonis called to him. "Naruto tomorrow is your 10th birthday. So I want to do something first." Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Okay, Aldonis-sensei." Aldonis closed his eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later there was a red flash. _

_When the flash ended there stood a woman with fiery red hair, gold eyes wearing a fishnet shirt, black skirt, red trenchcoat, black shinobi sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had blood red fox ears & 9 blood red fox tails. "Kidara?" Naruto asked. Kidara looked at him. "Hello, Naru-kun" she said. "How?" Naruto asked. "Think of it as a early birthday present" Aldonis said smiling._

_The next day Naruto got the rest of his presents. He got a staff from Miyomi that could travel to other worlds/dimensions, a pendant from the girls (Kami, Shinigami, Amataseru, & Tsukiyomi) that could hold his weapons, a locket from Hikari that held a picture of everyone even Kira, 3-pronged kunais from Kushina, & a bow & arrow from Kidara who had taught him how to use them._

Naruto had a good time with them, but now he had to leave. "Later!" he called. "Bye!" everyone said. Naruto opened a portal and walked through it into the hokage's office. "Ohayo! Jii-san!" he called. "Oh, Naruto-kun? You've grown" Sarutobi said. "Yep! Oh and mum says hi" Naruto said.

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow. "So you meet her?" Sarutobi asked. "Yea, and the girls" Naruto said. "Girls?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. "Aldonis's daughters. Kami, Shinigami, Amataseru, & Tsukiyomi" Naruto said. (By the way. Naruto did meet other people. But you'll have to find out who later) "Shinigami & Kami are girls?" Sarutobi asked. "Yea, and there all beautiful." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded. "Didn't Aldonis-dono say you would be wearing a suppression seal to suppress your powers?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. "So how much is the seal suppressing?" Sarutobi asked. "It's 500,000 suppression seal. If it was off I could destroy the galaxy. Right now I'm as strong as you when you were in your prime" Naruto said. Sarutobi gaped in shock. "By the way I told everyone you were training abroad" Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a peace of paper telling him to go to the academy.

Naruto nodded and left. 10 minuted later he walked into class. "Hello, My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new here" Naruto said handing the teacher the note. The teacher looked at it & nodded. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san. I'm Umino Iruka" the teacher said as he walked up to the front of the class. "Class we have a student joining us for the exams." The class groaned.

Though a few girls blushed (guess who). "Why does that dobe get to enter this late in the year?" a broody boy asked. "Sasuke-kun is so cool!" a pink haired banshee cried. "Shut the hell up Sakura!" a black haired, onyx eyed girl said. "You shut up Sayuri-baka!" Sakura said. "Nyah! -blows rasberry- You can't make me!" Sayuri said. Naruto went to sit next to the Sayuri girl. "Sorry about that. I'm Uchiha Sayuri, Sasuke's twin." "No problem Sayuri-chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Sayuri nodded.

The day went by and Naruto found that the students likely to pass were the Uchiha twins- Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sayuri , the banshee- Haruno Sakura, the bossy girl- Yamanaka Ino, the healthy boy- Akimichi Chouji, the lazy boy- Nara Shikamaru, the silent boy- Aburame Shino, the loudmouth- Inuzuka Kiba, and the shy girl- Hyuuga Hinata.

It turned out that Sasuke was shinobi of the year, Sakura kunoichi of the year (Yea, right), & Sayuri the deadlast (bet ya hate me, right?). He befriended Sayuri, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and made a rival in Sasuke. Sakura hates him & Ino is uncertain of him. They all (except Sayuri & Naruto, Naruto failed on purpose) passed.

Naruto headed around (instead of Naruto stealing the forbidden scroll it was Sayuri) when he heard a shinobi. "Iruka! Sayuri just stole the forbidden scroll!" the shinobi said. "What?!" Iruka said as they headed to the hokage & Naruto to the forest. Naruto found Sayuri. "Hey, Sayuri-chan! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I took it & learned one jutsu from it I could pass" she told him. "What jutsu did you have a problem with?" he asked. "Bushin, why?" she answered. "Well stealing the forbidden scroll is against the law. So it means certain death or life in jail," he said as she paled, "I think Mizuki tricked you so he could have it for himself." "Ah man!" she said. "hmm. Learn this one" he said pointing to a technique. "Kage Bushin?" she asked. "Yea, it'll help with training" he said. "Ah! okay!" she said. Over the next 2 hours she trained hard until she got the technique down.

2 hours later sees Sayuri exhausted laying down & Naruto by a tree hidden in the shadows. "Sayuri! What do you think your doing!" Iruka yelled. "Hehe, ya caught me sensei" she said. 'Has she been training all this time?' Iruka thought. "Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from the scroll you let me pass, so I pass right?" she asked. 'Great plan Naru-kun. Act like an idiot until Mizuki-teme comes out then you'll come out' she thought. 'What is Mizuki thinking, unless...' Iruka thought as he pushed Sayuri down yelling "Watch out!"

Mizuki can be seen in a tree branch. "Good going, Iruka! I didn't think anyone would be here before me. Guess you got here first. Sayuri hand me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled (by the way Sayuri is like Naruto from the show/manga just not a prankster. Naruto still is.) "No Mizuki-teme. You tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll!" Sayuri yelled. "Do you wanna know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said. "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled from the shed with shuriken sticking out. (When that happen?) 'There's a reason?' Sayuri thought confused.

"It's because 12 years ago the Hachibi attacked. But wasn't killed. No instead it was sealed away by your granfather in you! You are the Hachibi!" Mizuki yelled. (Bet no one expected that. Oh and by the way in this fic Shichibi is the snake & Hachibi is a wolf. It happened the day Sasuke was born, which was a few months before Naruto was. So Hachibi attacked before Kyuubi) 'I'm Hachibi?' she thought. "Mizuki you truly are a baka. She's Hachibi's container, not Hachibi" said a voice from the shadows.

Everyone (Mizuki, Iruka, & Sayuri) looked that way as Naruto emerged. "Really?" Sayuri asked. Naruto nodded. "She's the wolf! The Hachibi!" Mizuki yelled. "Baka. If she's the ookami then I'm the Kitsune. If she's Hachibi then I'm Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled scaring Mizuki & Iruka. "What do you mean Naruto?" Iruka asked. "I'm Kyuubi's container!" Naruto said shocking everyone.

(I'm skipping the rest just to tell you Sayuri used Kage Bushin & Naruto used Tajuu Kage Bushin)

Iruka took his own headband & put it on Sayuri then took a extra (why did he have it) & put it on Naruto. "Naruto if you could use a bushin, why did you fail?" Sayuri asked. "I failed on purpose cause I knew Mizuki was up to something and I like to pass with you" Naruto told her. They all left with a unconcious Mizuki, blushing Sayuri, smiling Naruto, and calm Iruka.

The next day

Everyone who passed was in class except Naruto & Sayuri. "Class settle down!" Iruka yelled using the Big head no jutsu. Everyone settle down when Sayuri & Naruto walked in. (I forgot to mention what Sayuri wears. She wears a blue tanktop, black biker shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair in a bun like Anko's) "What is the dobe & the loser doing here! Today is for class only!" Sakura yelled.

"What do you mean? We did pass. Can you see the hitei-ite's?!" Sayuri said pointing to her hitei-ite while Naruto flipped Sakura off. It was true, they both had hitei-ite on their foreheads. "Okay class settle down so I can tell you your team. One team will have four people. Okay. Team 1..." Iruka read off.

_They'll put me with my Sasuke-kun. __**Cha! I'll be with Sasuke-kun soon!**_

_Troublesome_

_MunchBBQMunch_

_I'll know I'll be better than Forehead girl no matter who's on my team. I hope I'm not on Sasuke's team. I hate him!_

_Yahoo! I'll be the best no matter what! Except maybe Naruto. He'll be better then me no matter what. right Akamaru?_

_Arf! (yep)_

_bzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_I hope i'm o-on S-Sayuri-chan's team or maybe N-Naruto-kuns. -blush-_

_Hope I'm with Naru-kun!_

_I don't care who i'm with as long as I can work with them_

"Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sayuri, & Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, & Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in continuation from last year. Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, & Akimichi Chouji. Wait until your sensei's arrive" Iruka said. "Hell Yes! In your face Ino-buta! Love previals. **Cha!**" Sakura yelled. "By the way if ya guys want to train with me look me up, 'kay?" Naruto called out to his friends who all agreed.

Soon all but three teams left. A familiar man & woman walked in. "Hey Asuma-san, Kurenai-chan!" Naruto called. "Huh? Ah! Hey Naruto!" Asuma said. "Hello Naruto-kun" Kurenai said. "Alright team 8 with me" Kurenai said leaving with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, & Akamaru following. "Team 10 with me!" Asuma said with Shikamaru, Ino, & Chouji following. "Ya better train Ino!" Naruto yelled to Asuma. "Alright!" Asuma called back.

Soon 3 hours past. "Only one person could be our sensei!" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow. "Who Naru-kun?" Sayuri asked. "Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto said as a familiar man walked in. "Huh? Oh hey Naruto!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile while waving. "Okay so 1st empression...You'll all idiots. Meet on the roof in 5 minutes!" Kakashi said shushining up there. Naruto grabbed Sayuri and teleported up there.

5 minutes later

Sasuke & Sakura walked up. "Okay lets get introductions done. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, & dream" Kakashi said. "Why don't you tell us you go first, sensei?" asked the pink banshee named Sakura. "Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes & dislikes are none of your business, my dream...hmm, anyway I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said with a eye-smile. 'All we learned was his name' Sakura thought.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi. He likes Icha Icha & Yuri. He dislikes those who talk bad about Icha Icha & yaoi. His hobbies are reading icha icha & visiting the memorial stone. His dream is to get the entire signed collection of icha icha. He also happens to have a sharigan in his right eye" Naruto said. Kakashi sweatdroped. 'Sharigan? But that's the uchiha clan's!' Sasuke thought. "Okay pinky, your next" Kakashi said.

Sakura bristled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." She looks at Sasuke & blushes. "My dislikes are blondes & Sayuri-baka! My hobbies are" looks at Sasuke & giggles. "My dream is..." looks at Sasuke & screeches in joy. 'oh great, fangirl' Kakashi thought. "Okay duck ass is next" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. Sakura glares at him. Naruto laughs & Sayuri giggles.

Sasuke glared. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes, I dislike everything, My hobbies are training to get stronger, my ambition is to kill a certain someone and resurrect my clan" Sasuke said brooding. Sakura squeels, Naruto & Sayuri roll there eyes, & Kakashi sighs. "Damn ass emo" Naruto said making Sayuri giggle, Sasuke & Sakura glare, & Kakashi laugh. 'I have an avenger, oh joy' Kakashi thought. "You next" Kakashi said pointing to Sayuri.

Sayuri nodds. "My name is Uchiha Sayuri. I like Naruto-kun, my friends, training, onigiri & pocky. My dislikes are my nii-sans & stuck up fools. My hobbies are training & hanging with my friends. My dream is to have a happy family" Sayuri said. Naruto smiled, Sasuke rolls his eyes, Sakura glares, & Kakashi eye-smiles. 'She is okay. Miss sunshine. She'll actually work with a team it seems' Kakashi thought. "Okay Naruto your turn" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodds. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Sayuri-chan, Kidara-chan, my friends, my family, ramen, pizza, & training. I dislike stuck up fools, those who belittle each other for no reason, & those mean to those who have no control over something. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, my family, & training. My dream is to have a family & be hokage" Naruto said.

Sasuke & Sakura glare, Sayuri smiles, & Kakashi nodds. 'Now we have Mr. Sunshine' Kakashi thought. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7am. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" Kakashi said using shushin. "Actually appear at training ground 7 at 10am & eat breakfast" Naruto said leaving as everyone nodded.

The next day. Training ground 7, 10 am

Sasuke, Sayuri, & Sakura were walked into training ground 7 to see Naruto sitting against a tree. "Hello, Naruto-kun" Sayuri said. "Hey" Naruto replied. "How long have you been here?" Sasuke asks. "About half an hour. Good thing you took my advice. Anyone eat?" Naruto asked as all 3 nodded. "Good" Naruto says.

Just then Kakashi shushins in. "Sorry I'm lat--" he started. "Actually your right on time" the genins said then explained what Naruto told them. 'So they can abandon orders, but what about working as a team?' Kakashi thought. He set the clock til noon and told the genins that they need to get the 3 bells to past before the clock goes off. "Begin!" he called.

They all disappeared. 'Lets see where are you guys. Sasuke is in a tree 3 miles to the west, Sakura behind a bush 2 miles from the east, Sayuri is behind a boulder 1 mile north, but where is Naruto?' Kakashi wondered. Naruto was actually in a tree behind him. Naruto made 2 kage bushins to get Sasuke & Sakura while he went to Sayuri.

With Sayuri

Sayuri was waiting behind a boulder when Naruto suddenly showed up. "Huh? Oh hey, what's up?" she asked. Just then Sasuke & Sakura came in. "So dobe, what do you need?" asked Sasuke. "Yea?" Sakura asked. "This test is really about teamwork. So here's the plan" Naruto explained the plan. They all nodded.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was reading his book when Sayuri rushed out with a kunai. "Gotcha!" she yelled. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" she called. Kakashi put his book away and started to fight. Sasuke threw explosive tags, kunai, & shuriken. Kakashi jumped out of the way. Sakura tripped a trap that had a log with kunais coming at Kakashi who dodged.

Then a black dome covered him. Kakashi was totally blind. They kept fighting when suddenly the dome lifted. "Okay that was impressive guys!" Kakashi said. 'They worked together. Hmm' he thought as the clock went off. "Well seeing as none of you get the bells you all fail" he said. "Wrong" Naruto said holding up the bells. He then gave one to Sasuke, Sakura, & Sayuri. "We all passed, because the true lessen was teamwork. I was the one who came up with the plan" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. "We are now officially a team, bye!" Kakashi shushined away. Everyone went home for the day.

-

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Sakura's not in the harem because she'll be with Lee . Sasuke will be like he is in the show/manga. Except he'll rule Oto & be with Karin. Tsunade will be like a grandmother to Naruto. Hanabi will be with Konohamaru. Konan won't be in harem, cause I can't write her like that. She'll be with pein. Itachi will be evil in my story.

Polls are closed! Both are in harem!

Until next time. Ja Ne!


	5. Journey to Wave, Surprise, & Bloodlines

The Celestial Kitsune

-

Mass harem (No set number)

But I decide if they will be in it.

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intellegent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

This will be a Sakura & Sasuke bashing but it will get better later, for Sakura anyway. Once a bijuu is free they speak normally.

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Inner/Summon Talk"**

**'Bijuu/Inner in fox form Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

Scene Change

"_**GAI & LEE'S LOUD VOICES**_"

_"Telepathy"_

_Thinking with out telling who is who, Info_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-

Chapter 5: Journey to wave, Bloodlines, & a Surprise

1 year later

"Pink Banshee in position" Sakura said. 2 snickers & a giggle were heard. "Duck ass in Position. Naruto you will not be allowed to do the names again" Sasuke said. Once again 2 snickers & a giggle was heard again. "Ookami in position" Sayuri said. "Youko in position" Naruto said. "This is Awesome Leader. Grab target" Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded. Sakura went to grab the target, but it scratched her. It clawed Sasuke's face, & Jumped in Naruto's arms. Sayuri pet it. "Target capture. Has bow. Tora has been caught" Sayuri said while Sakura & Sasuke glared at the cat.

Team 7 had different reactions to the cat being squshed in the Damaiyo's wife's arms.

_Yes! Hug it harder! Kill it! Burn it!_

_Destroy the Evil beast! __**Cha! sqush it harder! cha!**_

_Poor Kitty Cat_

_I feel sorry for the cat._

The woman thanked the hokage & left. "Okay. Now you can paint fences, pick up trash, babysit Tamya's kids, pick up weeds, or do delivery" Sarutobi said. "NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GIVE US A REAL MISSION NOT THESE CHOIRS! I'M DIRTY, SASUKE-KUN WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" screamed Konoha's banshee Sakura.

"He doesn't look at you anyway" Naruto mumbled. Kakashi laughed. Sayuri giggled. Sasuke hned. Sakura glared. "SAKURA! YOUR STILL TO INEXPERIENCED! THIS H--" Iruka started but was cut off by Naruto. "Actually we'll never be ready if we don't do real missions. Please ojii-san. Give us at least a c-rank" Naruto said. "Well...okay. Let him in" Sarutobi said.

Just then a old man walked in with a bottle of sake in his hand. "These are the people you have sent to protect me? They look like they couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag. The blonde looks extremely weak" the man said. Kakashi moved behind Naruto just incase. "Hey! Is that Wave's Sake? I hear it's extremely good!" Naruto said. The man sombered up. "You drink?" he asked. Naruto nodded. The man gave him the bottle. "Here ya can have some. I'm Tazuna the master bridge builder. I put my life in your hands" the man, Tazuna said. "Thanks!" Naruto said taking a sip.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. These are my teammates Uchiha Sayuri, Uchiha Sasuke, & Haruno Sakura. Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Naruto said. Tazuna nodded. "They will meet you in a hour" Sarutobi said. Everyone but Naruto left. "You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto. You need to start building your clan so you get to have a harem" Sarutobi said. "I get to have multiple wives?" Naruto asked. "Yup!" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded then left to pack.

A hour later

Everyone was waiting for Kakashi outside. "Hey Naruto that's a nice blade. What's it called?" Sayuri asked. "Maelstrom" Naruto replied. "Just like your name!" Kakashi said walking up. "Yup!" Naruto said as they all left. They walked well into the day when Sakura asked Tazuna some questions. "Tazuna-san, your from wave right? Doesn't wave have shinobi?" she asked. Tazuna was about to answer. "No, it doesn't. Wave is a peaceful place. It has no need for shinobi. It a village of trading. The people there are real nice too" Naruto said.

"Have you been to wave?" Sayuri asked Naruto. "Once. I was sparing with Aldonis-sensei & the next thing I knew I was in wave" Naruto said. "Aldonis?" Kakashi asked. "The hokage told you I was training abroad. I found a strong sensei & got a few friends" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. "Now how to take care of the hokage?" Naruto asked. "Why dobe?" Sasuke said. "He said I have to have a harem! I don't want a harem! I guess I'll just have to deal with it" Naruto said.

Kakashi & Tazuna whispered 'lucky bastard' under their breath. Sakura asked Sasuke out. Sayuri blushed. "Hey Naru-kun?" Sayuri asked. Naruto stopped & looked at her. "Can I be your first wife?" she asked. Naruto smiled & nodded. "Yay!" Sayuri said glomping Naruto kissing him on the cheek as Team 7 & Tazuna went on their way.

Naruto looked up to see puddles on the road. 'Puddles? Are they serious? It hasn't rained in weeks! Dumbasses!' Naruto thought. "Yo!" Naruto said as he stopped. The rest stopped & looked at him. 'He noticed' Kakashi thought. "Bakas, it hasn't rained in weeks. Plus if it had there would be more puddles, not two. You guys are pathetic!" Naruto said. "Insolent brat!" came two different voices. Two shinobis rose out of the puddles. (Demon Brothers Miezu & Gozo)

They cut Kakashi up then charged Tazuna. Sasuke charged them but missed. Sakura moved to protect Tazuna & Sayuri was frozen. Naruto cut the chain with Maelstrom. The two shinobi's split. Meizu went after Tazuna only to be knocked out by Sasuke. Gozo went after Sayuri only to be knocked out by Naruto, but Sayuri was poisoned. "Great guys. I'm sorry Sayuri. The nails were poisoned, so we need to take care of that" Kakashi said appearing.

Sayuri stabbed her hand witha kunai. "I won't let you guys, Tazuna-san, or Naruto-kun down" she said as the blood & poison left. "That's good, but if that's not treated you'll die from bloodloss" Kakashi said. Sayuri freaked out. Kakashi was about to bandage her would when Naruto knocked it away. "Naruto!" Kakashi said.

Naruto walked over to Sayuri, his hand glowing green. He healed Sayuri's wound. "Kakashi-nii-san, I think you forgot I was taught iijutsu by Tsunade" Naruto said. Kakashi looked sheepish. Sakura, Sayuri, & Sasuke gaped in shock. Tazuna was confused. "Who's Tsunade?" he asked. "One of the greatest medics in the world. Only 2nd to me. She's also a sannin" Naruto said as Tazuna nodded. They then continued their way.

As Team 7 & Tazuna was walking there was a sudden rustle in the bushes. Sayuri threw a kunai at it scaring a poor rabbit. "Looked what you done Sayuri-baka! You scared the poor thing!" Sakura said as Sayuri hugged the rabbit. Naruto looked at Sakura like she was an idiot (which she is). "That's a winter rabbit Sakura. The fur is still white, it should be brown. That rabbit was raised indoors for a subisitution" Naruto said.

Just then there was a whooshing sound & everyone except Naruto ducked. He just moved his head to the side slightly as a blade rushed passed. A man appeared on the handle of the blade. "What's this? No wonder why the Demon Brothers lost. They were up against Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin!" the man said. "Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, A-rank nuke-nin, former member of the 7 shinobi swordsmen" Naruto said. "Ah! So you've heard of me?" Zabuza said. "Yea & your not so tough!" Naruto said pulling out Maelstrom. "A swordsman? Let's battle!" Zabuza said as he charged Naruto with Kubiki Honcho.

Zabuza did an over head swipe, but Naruto dodged it. Naruto did an aerial down swipe, but Zabuza moved. This kept up until they pulled out jutsus. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza said as a thick mist rolled over the area. "Mist Style: Mist Vacuum Technique!" Naruto said as the mist started to act like a giant vacuum sucking everything in. Zabuza put the Kubiki Honcho in the ground then appeared behind it.

As soon as the Mist was gone he got up again. "Gaki! What was that?" Zabuza asked. "My own technique (An: really is mine!)" Naruto said. "Mist Style: Poison Mist Spear!" Naruto shouted. As a deep purple mist that was formed in the shape of a spear attacked Zabuza. Zabuza dodged. He was weakening fast. Just then 2 senbons threw in Zabuza's neck. "Thank you for your help! I've been after Zabuza for sometime now" the masked nin said as she took Zabuza's body away.

The rest of the Team & Tazuna ran up to him. "Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded. "That was awesome Naruto-kun!" Sayuri said. "Whatever, Sasuke-kun is still the coolest!" Sakura said. "That was good gaki!" Tazuna said. 'That power! It should be mine!' Sasuke thought. "Thanks!" Naruto said. They then continued their way.

Team 7 & Tazuna walked into Tazuna's house. "I'm home!" Tazuna called as a young woman greeted him. "Dad! Your okay!" she said. "Yup! These shinobi's protected me! Especially the blonde!" Tazuna said. "Thank you for helping my father, my name is Tsunami" the woman, Tsunami said. "It was no problem, ma'am" Kakashi said. "It was our pleasure" Naruto said kissing her knuckles making Tsunami blush. Sayuri smiled. Sasuke brooded. Sakura glared at Naruto.

(The training was the same, except Naruto already knew it so he went off to train on his own. Sayuri was doing Naruto's part from the show/manga!)

A week later

Team 7 & Tazuna's family were having lunch when Tazuna's grandson Inari exploded. "WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD! IT WON'T MATTER! YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!" Inari shouted. "Shut up kid, I'm not like you" Naruto said. "I HATE TO BE YOU! YOU ALL JUST SIT AROUND GOOFING OFF OR TRAIN! IT WON'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE! I LOST MY FATHER TO GATO! I LOST MY HERO! THERE IS NO HOPE FOR THIS VILLAGE! JUST GO HOME!" Inari said.

"Is that so? Are you that pathetic?" Naruto asked. "WHAT?!" Inari shouted. "YOU JUST SIT THERE BROODING, NOT CARING ABOUT HOW YOUR MOM & GRANDPA FEEL! YOU'VE HAD YOUR MOTHER & GRANDFATHER FOREVER, RIGHT? WELL, I HAVEN'T! MY FATHER DIED SAVING THE VILLAGE FROM KYUUBI THE DAY I WAS BORN. SAYURI LOST HER GRANDFATHER THE DAY SHE WAS BORN 'CAUSE HE FAUGHT HACHIBI BEFORE IT EVEN GOT IN THE VILLAGE! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD FAMILY LEFT TIL 4 YEARS AGO!

I GREW UP WITH OUT A MOTHER'S LOVE FOR HALF MY LIFE! I NEVER FELT A FATHER SAY 'I'M PROUD OF YOU'! I NEVER FELT A FATHER'S EMBRACE! I HAD SO MANY ASSASSINATION ATTEMPS ON ME SINCE I WAS BORN! I BEEN BEATEN, BURNED, STABBED, POISONED, & SO MUCH MORE. I'VE GONE BLIND & DEAF BECAUSE OF THE VILLAGERS THAT IT TOOK A WHOLE WEEK TO GET THEM BACK! I LOST BOTH MY ARMS & BOTH MY LEGS FROM A CRAZY MOB MADE OF MY VILLAGERS FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN DO! I'VE BEEN GLARED AT & IGNORED.

I'VE HAD EVERYTHING THROWN AT ME, INCLUDING THE KITCHEN SINK. HELL, I'VE HAD JUSTUS TESTED ON ME. MOST WERE ASSASSINATION JUTSUS. I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE AT 5. I WAS CALLED NAMES LIKE DEMON, MOSTER, FOX BRAT. EVERYDAY I WAS CALLED NAMES, BEATEN TO AN INCH OF MY LIFE, AND ALMOST DIED SINCE I WAS BORN. WHEN I WAS BORN THE VILLAGERS INSTANTLY WANTED TO KILL ME, WHEN I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!

ANYONE WHO GAVE ME FOOD IT WAS EITHER ROTTON OR POISONED, SOMETIMES BOTH! SO DON'T CRY SAYING YOU HAVE IT HARD UNTIL YOU EXPERIENCE MY LIFE YA CRYBABY! I'M GOING TRAINING!" Naruto said as he left. Inari just sat there staring in shock. "Was all that true?" Tazuna asked. "Yes, and he was sugar coating it" Kakashi said. "How many assassination attempts have there been?" Tsunami asked. "Over 10, 987 attempts have been made on him" Kakashi said shocking everyone.

The next morning

"Hey! You'll catch a cold if you lay there" said a young girl. Naruto woke up. "huh?" he said. "-giggle- I'm Haku, what's your name?" asked the girl. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Haku nodded. "Why are you out here Haku-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm picking herbs for a friend who was hurt in battle" she said. Naruto nodded. "Are you a shinobi, Naruto-san?" she asked. "Yea" Naruto said. "Do you have someone precious to you?" she asked.

Naruto thought of the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Yugao, Sayuri, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Teuchi, Ayame, Konohamaru & his friends, Hikari, his mom, Aldonis, Miyomi, Amataseru, Tsukiyomi, Kami, Shinigami, & Kidara. "Yes" Naruto said. "When you protect someone precious to you then you are truly strong" Haku said.

Naruto nodded. "By the way, I'm a boy" Haku said. "No your not, your a girl. I can pick up your scent. Tell Zabuza I have a deal for him" Naruto said shocking Haku. She tensed. "What's the deal?" she asked. "If you, him, & the demon brothers want to come live in Konoha & maybe join Konoha. I know the demon brothers are there just as I know your the hunter nin. I would love to have Zabuza on our side. You guys would no longer be chased. You could be a medic nin, Haku. Tell Zabuza to tell me on the bridge tomorrow" Naruto said. Haku nodded then left.

Naruto went to Tazuna's house for some food. "Yo!" he said walking in as Tsunami handed him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, & toast. "Thanks!" he said. She nodded. He went to sit at the table as Sayuri went to talk with Tsunami. "Hey Tsunami-san!" Sayuri said walking over to Tsunami. "Oh hello, Sayuri" Tsunami said. "I know you like Naruto-kun. He has to have a harem, so why don't we share him?" Sayuri said.

Tsunami agreed instantly. They had no idea Inari was listening in. 'Yes, Naruto might become my new dad!' Inari thought leaving.

The next day

Team 7 & Tazuna went to the bridge without Naruto, who was still asleep. Suddenly a scream woke Naruto up. He got dressed, grabbed maelstrom, then headed downstairs to see two thugs about to kidnap Tsunami & about to cut Inari in half. He cut the thugs in half with Maelstrom. "Tsunami are you and Inari alright?" Naruto asked. "Yes" Tsunami said. Naruto nodded then headed to the bridge.

At the bridge

All the men were knocked unconcious. Zabuza & Haku were playing black jack. The demon brothers just standing to the side. Team 7 & Tazuna sweatdroped. "Bout time ya got here!" Zabuza said. Then the fight began. Kakashi faught Zabuza. Sasuke the demon brothers. Sayuri faught Haku. Sakura protected Tazuna. The fight went on for 25 minutes when Naruto showed up. "Well Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "Only if your team beats my team!" Zabuza said.

Naruto sighed. Haku sighed as well. Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "Ya like Naruto-kun don't you?" she asked. "Yes" Haku said. "You know he has to have a harem. So if you guys come back would you like to be his wife. You'll be his third, but you'll be his wife none the less" Sayuri said. Haku nodded. "I want to be his wife. I'm guessing your one of the wives, who's the other?" Haku asked. "Tsunami, Tazuna-san's daughter" Sayuri said as they continued to fight.

"Sakura help Sayuri-chan. I'll protect Tazuna!" Naruto said as Sakura nodded then she headed to the Ice mirrors. "Sayuri! Here!" Sakura said throwing a kunai to her. "Thanks!" Sayuri said attacking Haku. Naruto ran to Tazuna's side.

Suddenly an ice dragon came at Zabuza. "Haku! Watch it with the ice!" He yelled. "That wasn't me, Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled back. Zabuza looked over to see Naruto doing handsigns. "Hyoton: Hyo Ryuu no justu!" Naruto yelled. Another ice dragon attacked Zabuza. 'He can use ice?' was Zabuza, Haku, & the Demon Brother's thoughts.

(The rest is the same. Except it was Sakura who took the blow for Sayuri & Sayuri unleased blue demon chakra as she attacked Haku. The rest is the same as manga. Haku takes Chidori for Zabuza. Zabuza killing Gato & dying in the process. The villagers chasing the thugs away. Differences are: Demon Brothers still alive and on the side, Sasuke out of chakra with sharigan activated, Sayuri caring Sakura over to the others, Sayuri's sharigan is activated, Naruto looked at Sayuri accidently copying her Sharigan cause his bloodline Amatsugan is activated)

"Zabuza-sama, Haku-chan!" the Demon Brothers said. Meizu grabbed Zabuza & Gozo grabbed Haku & brought them over to the rest. Suddenly Zabuza & Haku's souls escaped, but stopped mid air. Everyone looked to see Naruto with his palm outstretched. The souls returned to their bodies. Naruto walked over to Haku & put his hand on her wound healing her, as well as reviving her.

Haku woke up. "Welcome back to the land of the living" Naruto said as he then did the same to Zabuza, reviving him as well. "Ugh" Zabuza said waking up. "Now that you & Haku are alive, what do you say? Will you join Konoha?" Naruto asked. Zabuza nodded. "So Naruto-kun what's it like to have three girls?" Sayuri asked. "Three? I thought I only had you?" Naruto asked confused. "Yup, three. Me, Tsunami, & Haku!" Sayuri said.

Zabuza & the Demon Brothers glared at Naruto. "Stop glaring at him, Zabuza-sama. It was my wish to be Naruto-kun's third wife. He has to have a harem!" Haku said defending her boyfriend. "It's true" Naruto said. Zabuza & the demon brothers just nodded & whispered 'lucky bastard' under their breath. "Naruto? How did you stop Zabuza & Haku's souls from leaving & revive them?" Kakashi asked. "I'll tell everyone at Tazuna's house!" Naruto said as everyone nodded.

Tazuna's house

They walked in to see Tsunami (she never went to the bridge) & a red haired woman. (Naruto is still out). Zabuza, Haku, the Demon Brothers, Sakura, Sasuke, Sayuri, Inari, & Tazuna sat down. Kakashi walked in & saw the red haired beauty. "K-Kushina?" he asked. "Hello, Kakashi-kun!" the woman, Kushina said. (An: By the way Kakashi has no idea Naruto meet his mom) 'Oh boy' Kakashi thought.

Naruto walked in & saw the woman. "Kaa-san?!" Naruto shouted then ran to his mom. "Hello, Naru-kun!" Kushina said. "Wait? You know her?" Kakashi asked. "Yea. It was Aldonis-sensei who introduced her to me!" Naruto said. "That's true. So Naruto-kun, how have you been?" came another woman's voice. Everyone looked to the kitchen door to see a beautiful red haired, gold eyed woman who had blood red fox ears & 9 blood red fox tails. "KIDARA?!" Naruto said surprised, but got up and hugged her.

"Wait...your Kidara?" Kakashi said remembering that Kidara was Kyuubi. "Yup!" Kidara said. "How are you free?" Kakashi asked confusing everyone. "Aldonis-sama freed me 2 years ago. I've been with Kushina since" Kidara said as Kakashi nodded. "Hey Kaa-san, is she here?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded. "Hika-chan!" she yelled.

Soon a young girl wearing a orange tanktop, black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, & black gloves walked in. She had sun-kissed blonde hair in pig tails & sapphire eyes.

She pretty much looked like a female Naruto without the whiskers. "Hikari!" Naruto said hugging her. "Naruto!" Hikari said hugging back. "I missed you nii-san!" Hikari said shocking the group. "Everyone I like to introduce you all. This is Uzumaki Kushina, my mom" Naruto said pointing to the red head at the table. "Kidara, my best friend" Naruto said pointing to the red head at the kitchen door. "& Uzumaki Hikari my twin sister" he said about the girl in his arms.

Hikari was slightly smaller then Naruto. "Um... Naruto-kun? Why does Kidara have fox ears & tails?" Haku asked. "That's because she's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox" Naruto said shocking everyone. Sayuri smiled at Kidara. Kakashi nodded at her. Sasuke & Sakura was scared of her. (though Sasuke won't admit it)

Naruto then tells everyone why Kidara attacked Konoha. Then his adventures with Aldonis. How he got Amatsugan & what it does. (He didn't tell anyone that Aldonis was the God of Creation, or that Miyomi the goddess of time & space. Or that Ka-chan was Kami, the Goddess of the heavens. That Shini-chan was Shinigami the Goddess of Death. Or that Ama-chan, Amataseru was the Sun Goddess & Tsuki-chan, Tsukiyomi was the Moon Goddess. In fact he only called Miyomi & Aldonis by their names. He called Kami~ Ka-chan, Shinigami~ Shini-chan, Amataseru~ Ama-chan, & Tsukiyomi~ Tsuki-chan were what he called the girls)

-

_Mist Style: Mist Vacuum Technique_

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: B-rank

Description: Makes Mist in the form of a giant vacuum that sucks anything up if it's not bolted down. (Like Miroku's wind tunnel). Safest place is behind the user.

Handsigns: Tiger, Boar, Rat, Snake, Boar

_Mist Style: Poison Mist Spear_

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-rank

Description: Makes the mist form in the shape of a puple spear. The purple is really poison.

Handsigns: Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Snake

_Hyoton: Hyo Ryuu no Jutsu_

Translation: Ice Style: Ice Dragon Technique

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-rank

Description: A dragon of ice is made. It attacks straight & uses alot of chakra

Handsigns: Dragon, Tiger, Monker, Snake, Horse, Dragon

-

_Amatsugan_

Translation: Heavenly Eye.

It is a mix of all the bloodlines given to Naruto, Naruto inheritated, & the ones Naruto copies. Also allows him to master all elements.

_Bloodlines Naruto were given or inheritated_

_Minato- _Gives him Angel wings. (Called Tenshigan. He gets golden wings. He can disappear in flashes & heal instantly. Has to die to activate the rest. Like wings, Immortality, Eternal Youth, so forth. Also has to die in a unnatural way. Naruto activated this when he was attacked by a vampire. Unfortunatly dying by the gods don't count. The golden wings are permanent so are the claws & fangs. He hides the wings)

_Kushina- _manupilates chakra

_Kira- _Copies Bloodlines

_Aldonis-_ Create or Destroy bloodlines

_Miyomi- _Control time & space

_Kami- _Revive the dead (but Naruto can't revive anyone who died by summoning Shinigami)

_Shinigami- _manupilates souls

_Amataseru- _manupilates minds (better then the Yamanakas. It also gives Naruto telepathy & telekinesis. Naruto can even read minds)

_Tsukiyomi- _manupilates shadows

_Jashin- _manupilates blood

Hikari has Kushina's & Minato's bloodlines. Naruto has so far copied the sharigan, but he'll copy more. Kidara has Kushina's bloodline.

-

Sakura & Sayuri have become friends so far & Sasuke is still the same.

Ja Ne!


	6. The 1st & 2nd part of the Chunin Exams

The Celestial Kitsune

-

NarutoxHarem

-

Mass harem (No set number)

But I decide if they will be in it.

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intellegent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

This will be a Sakura & Sasuke bashing but it will get better later, for Sakura anyway

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Inner/Summon Talk"**

**'Bijuu/Inner in fox form Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

Scene Change

"_**GAI & LEE'S LOUD VOICES**_"

_"Bijuu human form talking to vessel"_

_'Bijuu human form thinking'_

_Thinking/Telepathy_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-

Chapter 6: The 1st & 2nd part of the Chunin Exam

A week later

The bridge was finally complete. Team 7, Kushina, Hikari, Kidara, Zabuza, Haku, the Demon Brothers, & Tazuna's family were heading to Konoha. Tazuna's family had decided to head to Konoha as well after naming the bridge that way Tsunami would be with Naruto & Inari could enter the academy. They had named the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' so that the people of wave would remember who brought hope back to them.

Everyone was walking to The Hokage's office; except Sayuri, Sasuke, & Sakura. Sakura went to Ino's. Sasuke went home. Sayuri went to Hinata's. (Sayuri & Hinata are best friends, sorry that I forgot to mention it) So Kakashi, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, the Demon Brothers, & Tazuna's family walked into the Hokage's office. (Kushina, Hikari, & Kidara stayed outside to surpise him).

Kakashi gave his report then left. Naruto explained why Zabuza & his group were here as well as to why Tazuna's family was here. "So you have 2 girlfriends, eh?" Sarutobi said. Naruto smirked. "Nope, 4. Sayuri was my first, Tsunami my 2nd, & Haku my third. Your about to meet my 4th" Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded then handed Zabuza & his group their hitie-ite's.

He also signed Inari up for the academy. "Haku will be a genin & the Demon Brothers will be a chunin. Zabuza will be a jounin-sensei. Do you mind if I put Sayuri on your team, Zabuza?" Sarutobi asked. "No, not at all" Zabuza said. "Then that's 2 genins. Your going to need a third to enter the exam" Sarutobi said. "That won't be a problem" Naruto said. Just then the door opened & 2 women and a girl walked in. "KUSHINA?!" Sarutobi yelled surprised. "Hello" Kushina said. "Who are they?" Sarutobi asked about the other two. Naruto smirked. "This is my twin sister Hikari & my 4th fiancee Kidara" Naruto said.

Sarutobi was wide-eyed. "YOU HAVE A TWIN? WAIT...KIDARA IS FREE!?" Sarutobi asked/yelled. "Yes. Kidara stayed with Hikari & Kaa-san" Naruto said. "Hikari can be the third genin on Zabuza's team. She was trained by mom & Kidara after all" Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded then handed the 3 of them their hitei-ite's. "I'll rejoin anbu, if that's alright?" Kushina asked. Sarutobi nodded then turned to Kidara. "I'll join Anbu as well" Kidara said as Sarutobi nodded. "They will all live with you, okay Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded.

They all headed home when they ran into Sayuri, Team 8, & Team 10. (Oh, by the way Kushina & Kidara had already left to the anbu headquaters. They know where Naruto lives) "Yo! Naruto! How's it hangin man?" Kiba asked. "Troublesome. How are you Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "Good, Kiba, Shikamaru. Sayuri, your no longer part of team 7" Naruto said confusing Sayuri. "Instead you will be part of team 6. You sensei is Zabuza. Your teammates are Haku & Hikari" Naruto said as Sayuri nodded.

"Oh! Let me introduce you all. First Team 8!" Naruto said as Team 8 stepped up. "This is Inuzuka Kiba & his dog Akamaru. His teammates are Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata. Their sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Now for team 10" Naruto said as Team 8 stepped back & Team 10 stepped forth. "This is Nara Shikamaru. His teammates are Yamanaka Ino & Akimichi Chouji. Their sensei is Sarutobi Asuma" Naruto said as Team 10 stepped back & the people with him stepped forth.

"This is The Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. The Demon Brothers Meizu & Gozo. Zabuza's adopted daughter Momochi Haku. This is Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, & his grandson Inari. This is my twin sister Hikari. Zabuza is the jounin-sensei for Team 6. Hikari, Haku, & Sayuri are now part of team 6" Naruto said. "You have a twin?" Kiba asked. "Yup! By the way, seeing I have to have a harem I already have 4 girlfriends. Sayuri, Tsunami, Haku, & Kidara are my girlfriends" Naruto said. "Kidara?" Shino asked.

"You'll meet her later, probably. She & Mom are in anbu" Naruto said. "Oh that reminds me!" Sayuri said. "What?" Naruto asked. Sayuri whispered in his ear. "Really?" he asked as she nodded. "Hinata? Would you like to be my 5th girlfriend?" Naruto asked. "YES!" Hinata shouted then glomped & kissed Naruto's cheek. Then Naruto, Tazuna's family, Hikari, & Zabuza's gang headed to the Namikaze compound.

They went into the compound to see two anbu. Both had red hair. 1 had a dragon mask the other a fox mask. "Hello mom, Kidara!" Naruto said. Dragon removed her mask to show she was Kushina. Fox did the same showing it was Kidara. "Hinata just became my 5th girlfriend, Kidara" Naruto said. Everyone then went to their rooms after eating. "Night!" Naruto called as he went to bed. The next day Team 7 found out that Sayuri was no longer part of the team & that she was teamed up with Haku & Hikari. Their sensei being Zabuza. (By the way Kidara became Naruto's 4th girlfriend sometime during the building of the bridge)

A week later

Naruto was talking with Konohamaru. When Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, & Udon had to run from a pissed off Sakura. Konohamaru ran into a black cat-like man who was with a blonde woman that had her hair in 4 pig tails. "Ow. Why you punk that hurt!" said the guy said as he picked Konohamaru up by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! Put him down!" Naruto said.

"Why? This punk ran into me!" the guy said. "Just put the boy down. We don't wanna start something!" the girl said. "No. I'm going to teach this punk a lesson" the guy said. "Fine. But I'm not part of it Kankuro!" the girl said. "You worry to much Temari!" Kankuro said. "If he catches you then it's your fault, not mine!" Temari said. "Relax. He's not even around" Kankuro said.

Naruto hit Kankuro's hand with the blunt side of Maelstom's blade making Kankuro release Konohamaru. "OW!" Kankuro said. "So ya wanna rumble?" Kankuro said pulling off the mummy on his back. "Your teammate doesn't look to happy" Naruto said. "Who cares about what she thinks!" Kankuro said. "I was talking about him & Sasuke get out of the tree!" Naruto said pointing to the tree.

Everyone looked up to see Sasuke on the tree throwing a rock up & down with his hand. On the otherside was a boy of 12 with red hair & teal eyes. He had a gourd on his back & had the tattoo for Ai or love on his forehead. He was hanging upside down. "Kankuro! You a disgace of the village!" the red head said. "But Gaara" Kankuro said. "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Gaara said.

Gaara shushins down. "Sorry about that. I'm Subaku no Gaara what is your name?" Gaara asked. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Gaara nodded. "Your here for the chunin exams right, your from Suna?" Naruto said as Gaara nodded. "Who are you two?" Naruto asked Kankuro & Temari. "Subaku no Kankuro." "Subaku no Temari." was the answers. Naruto nodded. Then the sand team left.

The next day

Naruto & Team 7 walked into the academy to see a guy hit a girl with twin buns in her hair. "You guys head up to the next floor, I'll meet you" Naruto told his teammates who nodded & left. (By the way. They only listen because Naruto is the leader of the team like Shino is for Team 8. Neji is for Team 9. Either Ino or Shika is for Team 10)

Naruto walked over to the girl & her team. One looked like a mini gai. Naruto shuddered at that. The other was a hyuuga. "Hey, you three follow me!" Naruto told them. The three nodded & followed. 'So he knows, hmm...' thought Kotetsu & Izumo who were pretending to be genins.

The team followed Naruto up a floor. "Here. This is the right floor. You must be Maito Gai's students" Naruto said. "Yosh! We are Gai-sensei's students indeed" came from the look-a-like. "I trained with Gai once. He was insane, though it was helpful" Naruto said. _**"YOSH! THEN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" **_Lee said. "Is he Gai's son?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The hyuuga laughed surprising his teammates. "No, but we wonder about that often" the Hyuuga said. Naruto nodded. "What are you names?" Naruto asked. "Rock Lee" said the look-a-like. "Tenten" said the girl. "Hyuuga Neji" said the hyuuga. "What about you?" Neji asked. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a member of Team 7. Kakashi is my sensei" Naruto said the team nodded. "Neji, your from the branch of the Hyuuga clan right? Do you have the Cage Bird Seal?" Naruto asked as Neji nodded. (By the way Neji doesn't hate Hinata. But he won't go easy on her either. He knows of what she wants to do)

Neji took off his hitei-ite showing the seal. "How did you know about it?" Neji asked. "Hinata told me. I'm supposed to have a harem, so I asked her to be my 5th girlfriend & she said yes" Naruto said with his hand glowing gold. He then put his hand on Neji's seal. 10 minutes later he removed his hand & there was no seal on Neji. Tenten & Lee gasped. "What?" Neji asked.

Tenten took out a mirror and showed Neji there was no seal. "How?" Neji asked shocked. "I'm a seal master & so much more!" Naruto said. "I'm guessing Lee can't use nin or genjustu right?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded. Naruto's hand once again glowing gold. Naruto put his hand on Lee's shoulder & concentrated. A few minutes later you could feel the chakra coming from Lee. "There I fixed your Chakra coils. You should be able to nin & genjustu now" Naruto said. Lee & Neji thanked him then all 4 headed to room 301.

Team Gai had already entered the room. Sasuke & Sakura were waiting for Naruto. Team 7 then entered the room. "Tch! You guys are here as well?" Shikamaru said as he, Choji, & Ino came over. Ino glomped Naruto. "Thanks for telling Asuma-sensei to train me Naruto-kun!" Ino said. Naruto nodded. "Ino-buta, I thought you liked Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "I never liked Sasuke. I do however like Naruto-kun!" Ino said. "I already have 5 girlfriends" Naruto said. "So? Your supposed to have a harem so let me be number 6!" Ino said. Naruto nodded. "Yay!" Ino said.

Team 6 then walked over. Haku & Sayuri kissed Naruto's cheeks. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" said Haku. "Hi, Naru-kun!" Sayuri greeted. "Hey aniki!" Hikari said. Naruto nodded. Team Gai then walked over. "Hello Naruto-san, Hinata-sama" greeted Neji with a smile. "Neji-nii-san? Why are you smiling?" Hinata asked.

Neji showed his sealess forehead. Hinata gasped. "Naruto-san removed the seal & fixed Lee's chakra coils" Neji said. Hinata thanked Naruto & kissed his forehead. "Great aniki!" Hikari said. Neji then put his hitei-ite back on.

A girl with back-length blond hair & green eyes walked up. Two guys following her. One guy had black hair & orange eyes. The other guy had red hair & brown eyes. "Hello. I'm Nii Yugito from Kumo" the girl said. "These are my teammates Jio" Yugito said pointing to the black haired boy. "& Koru" she said pointing to the red haired boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said when he noticed the girl was staring at him. "So, can I help you Yugito-san?" Naruto asked. Yugito shook her head. "No. Not yet at least. Good bye Naruto-san" Yugito said as she & the boys left. "Ookay. That was weird. She smelt like a cat too" Kiba said. Naruto nodded.

(The rest is the same except that Naruto sat beside Gaara. Everyone did the same they did in the show except Naruto & Yugito. Yugito listened to the pencil scratches, Naruto & Sayuri used sharigan. Haku used an ice mirror. Hikari used her chakra bloodline. Jio used wires to get the answers & Koru used lightning. The rest is the same except that Naruto yawns for the 10th question)

Suddenly there was a woman who busted in it with a banner saying '2nd Exam proctor. The sexy & single Mitarashi Anko'. "Sexy i'll believe, but single? no way" Naruto said making Anko blush. "Alright maggots! I'm your 2nd proctor, follow me to area 44!" Anko said as everyone got up when she noticed the Naruto missing. 'huh? where did the hottie go?' Anko thought before she shrugged & left.

Area 44

Anko & everyone just got there to see Naruto sitting down eating onigiri. Sayuri & Hinata asked for some and he gave them some. He also threw a dango to Anko who caught it and thanked him. "This is area 44 or the Forest of Death!" Naruto said. Anko nodded then told everyone the rules. Soon everyone was at their gates.

Team 7, 6, 10, an oto team & the sand team had a earth scroll. Team 8, 9, Yugito's team, Kabuto's team, & a Kusa team had a heaven scroll. They went to their gates & entered. Naruto used Tajuu Kage Bushin to look for a team with the heaven scroll. He quickly got one & they went to the tower.

(Skipping the fight with Orochimaru. Sasuke gets the cursed seal, Sakura got knocked unconcious, & Naruto kicked Orochimaru's ass. They didn't run into any other team)

At the Tower

Naruto had two clones out. One to carry Sasuke the other to carry Sakura. Naruto opened the scrolls & Iruka popped out. "Hey congradulations on being the 1st team here. What happened to them?" Iruka asked. "Orochimaru" Naruto said. Iruka nodded then explained everything. Naruto carried Sasuke & Sakura to their room & put them in the beds. He then took a walk.

About 30 minutes later 3 more teams made it. First was the sand team, then the team from Kumo, then Team 6. Naruto walked to the suna's team chamber. He knocked on the door. Temari answered. (By the way Baki's in there) "What do you want Naruto-san?" Temari asked. "I was wondering if I could speak with Gaara?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded then allowed Naruto in. Naruto followed Temari to the other room where the others were.

Kankuro was sitting in a chair. Gaara on the bed & their sensei leaning up against the wall. Temari sat on another bed. "What do you want?" Kankuro asked rudely. Naruto glared at him, scaring Kankuro because the glare was worse then Gaara's. "I'm here to speak with Gaara" Naruto said. "About?" their sensei asked. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Baki. Their sensei" the sensei said. Naruto nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. "I need to talk with Gaara" he finished. "What about?" Baki asked. "Ichibi" Naruto said shocking everyone. "You know of Ichibi? You know he's a Jinchuuriki?" Temari asked.

Naruto nodded. "Right now besides him there are 3 other jinchuuriki in this exam" Naruto said. "Do you know which & what village their from?" Kankuro asked. Naruto nodded. "Nibi, Gobi, & Hachibi" Naruto said shocking everyone. "Nibi is in a girl from Kumo. Both Gobi & Hachibi are in girls from Konoha" Naruto said. "I can fix the seal, better yet I can get Ichibi out of you without killing you. I can even make it where you'll be a bijuu. What do you say?" Naruto asked. "Fix it & I'll take the bijuu offer" Gaara said shocking his team.

"Okay, but just to warn you the bijuu you'll be is completely random" Naruto said. "Don't care" Gaara replied. "First tell me why you teamed up with Orochimaru to attack Konoha during the 3rd part of the exam" Naruto asked Baki once again surprising everyone.

"How did you know about that?!" Baki asked. "I read your mind" Naruto said like it was no big deal. Baki sweatdroped, then explained everything. Naruto thought deeply. "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?" Temari asked but blushed when she noticed what she said.

No one else caught the 'kun' except Gaara. "If you guys would like to join Konoha?" Naruto said. Everyone nodded. Naruto put his gold glowing hand (Gold is his bijuu color) over Gaara's seal (which is always on the stomach) & suddenly there was the Ichibi.

Ichibi sat there looking around til it saw Naruto then it attacked. Naruto put his still gowing hand in Ichibi's stomach pulling out a priest making Ichibi no longer blood thirsty just confused. Naruto killed the priest with Maelstrom. **"Where am I? Who are you?" **Ichibi asked looking at Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You are in Konoha. Can you take your human form?" Naruto asked.

Ichibi nodded then transformed into a girl who looked 18. She had sandy brown shoulder-length hair & gold eyes. She had tanuki ears & a tail. Everyone just stared in shock. "What is you name?" Naruto asked. "Ichara" Ichibi/Ichara said. Naruto nodded then asked if she like to live in Konoha. She said yes. "Kidara should be in anbu right now" Naruto said shocking Ichara. "Kidara-chan is here?" Ichara asked. "Yup! She's known as Kitsune in anbu. I was her Jinchuuriki until Aldonis made me his heir" Naruto said surprising her.

"Your Aldonis-sama's heir?" she asked. "Yea & Kidara's boyfriend" Naruto said. She giggled. "We'll all go see the Hokage tomorrow, okay?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded as Naruto left. Gaara was instantly asleep making Temari & Ichara giggle. Kankuro laughed & Baki smirked. That night Temari & Ichara became best friends & also found out that they have a crush on Naruto.

Naruto went to the Kumo's room. He knocked on the door. Jio opened it & let him in. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but followed Jio to another room. Koru was sitting in the chair & Yugito was laying down on the sofa. The Sensei (who shall be called Himuchi & he has green hair with blue eyes. By the way Yugito wears what she does in the anime/manga. Jio wears a fishnet shirt with black anbu pants. Koru wears a red t-shirt with a black jacket & black shinobi pants. The sensei wears something identical to Kakashi only black and no face mask. All have black shinobi sandals and black hitei-ites) was leaning against the wall. Jio sat on the bed. "Hello, Yugito-san" Naruto said.

Yugito nodded. Naruto told her the same thing he told Gaara (just left out the fact of Gaara was a jinchuuriki & said Nibi instead). Yugito wanted Nibi removed, but not to be a bijuu. Naruto then did the same and removed Nibi. Nibi's real name was Nichana. She had long purple hair & gold cat like eyes. She also had purple cat ears & 2 tails. They also decided to stay in Konoha. Naruto told them to meet him & the sand team tomorrow they nodded.

Naruto then went to Team 6's room. Said the same & removed the bijuus (he just didn't ask them the offer to join Konoha). Haku didn't take the bijuu offer, but Sayuri did. Gobi's human form was a woman who appeared to be 25 with shoulder-length white hair, white dog ears & five white tails. A tip on each tail was red, blue, yellow, gray, & brown. Her name was Gina. Hachibi's human form was a woman who looked 19 with Blue Wolf ears, & 8 Blue wolf tails. She had dark blue mid back blue hair & light blue eyes. Her name was Hanna.

The next day

Naruto, The Sand Team, The Kumo team, Ichara, Nichana, Gina, & Hanna were walking to the Hokage's office. Somehow Temari, Ichara, Yugito, Nichana, Gina, & Hanna all got crushes on Naruto. They walked into the Hokage's office. "Naruto-kun? What's up?" Sarutobi said. Naruto then explained everything.

Sarutobi gave them all hitei-ite's & told the girls that Naruto was supposed to have a harem. The girls instantly took the chance & joined Naruto's harem. They all moved in with Naruto. Kidara came & picked up the bijuus who joined the anbu. Ichara became Tanuki, Nichana was Lion, Gina was Inu, & Hanna was Ookami. Gaara then left with Naruto as the rest headed back to the tower. Naruto & Gaara meet with Sayuri & they went outside to get their bijuu forms. (By the way after the bijuu joined anbu they hid their animal features. Naruto already hides his. Gaara & Sayuri will hide theirs)

4 days later

Everyone who made it was in the stadium. They were the former sand team (Now team 5), the former kumo team (now team 4), the team from Oto, Kabuto's team, team 6, 7, 8, 9, & 10.

-

Current People in harem: Sayuri, Tsunami, Haku, Kidara (Kyuubi), Hinata, Ino, Temari, Ichara (Shukaku), Yugito, Nichana (Nibi), Gina (Gobi), & Hanna (Hachibi)

Ja Ne!


	7. Prelims and Month Break

The Celestial Kitsune

-

NarutoxHarem

-

Mass harem (No set number)

But I decide if they will be in it.

-

Godlike, Powerful, Intellegent, Smart,

-

Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yuyu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Vii, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Final Fantasy Xii

-

This will be a Sakura & Sasuke bashing but it will get better later, for Sakura anyway

-

I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/game/book/show/movie, and I never will. So you can't sue me.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Inner/Summon Talk"**

**'Bijuu/Inner in fox form Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

Scene Change

"_**GAI & LEE'S LOUD VOICES**_"

_"Bijuu human form talking to vessel"_

_'Bijuu human form thinking'_

_Thinking/Telepathy_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-

Chapter 7: Prelims and Month Break

Everyone stared at the hokage as he did his speech, except Naruto who was moving nervously until Gaara elbowed him in the stomach. "Itai..." Naruto said painfully. "What was that for?" he asked. "Calm down nii-san" Gaara whispered. "Nii-san?" Naruto whispered back. "Temari-nee-chan is in your harem, so that makes you my older brother" Gaara told him. Naruto nodded as Hayate finished talking.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Hikari**

Everyone, but those contenders & Hayate went upstairs. Sasuke stared at Hikari. "So I get to defeat the dobe's sister" he said. Hikari ignored him. "Hajime!" Hayate called. Sasuke rushed Hikari. "When I win, you will bare my children" Sasuke said in a cocky voice. Naruto gripped the rail. Hikari's eyes flashed open. "Good thing you won't then!" she yelled. She knocked Sasuke out with a water dragon blast. "Uh...shousha, Hikari!" Hayate yelled as everyone clapped.

(Sakura and Ino's match was the same, but they never faught over Sasuke. Neji and Hinata's match was the same, except he never tried to kill her and went easier. Shikamaru and Kin's match was the same. Gaara and Lee's match was the same, except Gaara didn't try to kill Lee and didn't crush his legs. Temari and Tenten's match was the same, except Naruto caught Tenten before she hit the fan.)

**Abumi Zaku vs. Jio**

The two stared each other down. "Too Easy" Zaku said. Jio just raised a eyebrow. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled. Zaku sent air waves after Jio who dodged all with precise movements. Jio then used a lightning spear on Zaku electrocuting him to death. Jio just walked away silently. "Shousha, Jio" Hayate said with a sweatdrop.

**Kinuta Dosu vs. Koru**

The two came down. "Your teammate killed mine, so I'm going to return the favor by destroying you" Dosu said. "Hmph. As if ya could!" Koru said. "Hajime!" Hayate said coughing. Dosu sent sound blast at Koru. Koru dodged and used a poisoned sword and cut off Dosu's arms. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Dosu yelled in pain. "Told ya so" Koru yelled then stabbed Dosu in the chest. Dosu died in a matter of minutes. "Shousha, Koru!" Hayate said with a cough. Everyone cheered.

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Nii Yugito**

Kiba stared Yugito down. "Your going down dog boy!" Yugito hissed. "Ha! As if cat girl!" Kiba barked. "Hajime!" Hayate said. "Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru attacked. Yugito dodged. This kept up for 45 minutes. "That's it. Time to let the dog out. Death Lion Blast!" Yugito yelled. A skeletal lion attacked Kiba then exploded. Kiba was unconcious. "Shousha, Yugito!" Hayate said.

(Kankuro got his chakra drained by Shino's bugs. Sayuri knocked Chouji unconcious)

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Momochi Haku**

The two stared at each other as Chouji was pulled away. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled coughing. "Hyoton: Crystal Sphere!" Naruto called as spheres made of ice blocked the ice senbons. "Hyo Bushin no Justu!" Naruto said as a ice clone got behind Haku who dodged the hit. This kept up for a hour before Naruto knocked Haku unconcious. "Shousha, Naruto!" Hayate said as everyone cheered. Naruto healed Haku. "Ugh, what happened Naru-kun?" Haku said. "We faught. I won. Here, I'll carry you upstairs" Naruto said as Haku got on his back.

After ahile all winners came down and drew numbers to see who faught who.

_Match 1~ Neji vs. Naruto_

_Match 2~ Shikamaru vs. Temari_

_Match 3~ Gaara vs. Jio_

_Match 4~ Koru vs. Sayuri_

_Match 5~ Yugito vs. Shino_

_Match 6~ Winner of Match 5 vs. Hikari_

Everyone nodded and left for training. Naruto, Gaara, and Jio went to train alone. Shikamaru and Shino left to train with their dads. Temari went to train with Baki. Sayuri went to train with Zabuza. Hikari went to train with Kushina. Koru and Yugito left to train with their sensei. Naruto got permission to leave the village.

*5 hours later*

Naruto was walking around when he saw a group. It was a man, a woman, and four girls. The man had short gold hair and violet eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The woman had long violet hair in a braid. She had emerald eyes. She wore a purple knee-high dress and high heels. One girl was 15, one was 14, and the last two were 13. The 15 year old had shoulder-length white hair and gold eyes. She wore a white tank top, blue capris, and sandals. She also had a gold butterfly barratte in her hair. The 14 year old had long black hair in a pony tail and gray eyes. She wore a black halter top, black miniskirt, and black combat boots. She had a black chocker on. The last two girls were twins. One had shoulder-length scarlet hair and amber eyes. She wore a red tanktop, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The other girl had long midnight blue hair and sky blue eyes. She wore baby blue halter top, blue capris, and sandals. "Aldonis-sensei? Miyomi-san? Ka-chan? Shini-chan? Ama-chan? Tsuki-chan?" Naruto said.

They smiled as two girls snuck up on him. Both had silver hair and gold eyes. They were twins. One had her hair in a french braid. The other had shoulder-length hair. The one with the french braid was 5'5". She wore a white halter top, capris, and sandals. She also wore a silver bracelet, anklet, necklace, and earring with a gold crescent moon on it. The one with the shoulder-length hair was 5'4" and wore a white tank top, jean skirt, and flip flops. Her necklace, bracelet, anklet, and earrings were silver with a gold star on each. The girl with the braid put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around and stared wide-eyed at them. "Destiny? Fate?" he said as he remembered how he meet them.

*Flashback to 4 years ago*

"Where are we going, Aldonis-sensei?" a 9-year old Naruto asked. "I'm going to introduce you to my neices" Aldonis said. They walked in a door that had silver oak. Inside were two beautiful twins. Both seemed 12 and they were looking through a crystal ball. Both wore silver gowns that went to their ankles and neither had shoes. Both had silver hair and gold eyes. One had a french braid that went to her butt. She was staring at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. She had a silver necklace, bracelet, anklet, and earrings with a gold crescent moon on it. She was about 4'5". The other girl had shoulder-length hair and her eyes held curiousity. She had a silver necklace, bracelet, anklet, and earrings with a gold star on it. She was about 4'4". "Naruto that is my neice Destiny" Aldonis said pointing to the twin with the braid. "and her sister Fate" he said pointing to the other twin. "Nice to meet ya" Naruto said. "Same here" Destiny said. "What she said" Fate said. They all smiled.

*End Flashback*

"Why are you all here?" Naruto asked. "We came to watch you in the chunin exams" Destiny explained. Naruto nodded and sent a shadow clone to lead them there.

*5 hours later*

The group followed the clone inside. Sarutobi stared at Aldonis. "Long time no see, Hiruzen" Aldonis said. Sarutobi nodded. Aldonis introduced everyone and they were sent to stay with Naruto. The clone dispersed. Meanwhile Naruto came upon a group of girls. All kunoichi were nuke-nin. One had red hair that went to her back and blue eyes. One had brown hair and purple eyes. One had brown hair in a bun with a Hoshi Hitei-ite on her forehead. One had dark blue hair and black eyes with some bandages on her face. One had green hair with two blonde bangs in the front and a hitei-ite. One had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. One had orange hair and brown eyes. One had brown hair and black eyes and wore a iwa hitei-ite on her waist. One had dark blue hair and black eyes with a crown on. One had light blue hair and red eyes and wore a taki hitei-ite on her forearm. One had brown hair and brown eyes. One had dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

Naruto walked up to them. "Who are you?" the taki nin asked. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you guys?" he asked. "I am Fuuka" said the red head. "I'm Princess Haruna" said the one with brown hair and purple eyes. "Name's Hokuto" said the hoshi nin. "I'm Isarabi" said the girl with the bandages. "Kyaku" said the strange colored hair nin. "Matsuri" said the shoulder-length haired girl. "Fuuma Sasame" said the orange-haired girl. "Kamizuru Shizumebachi" said the iwa nin. "I'm princess Toki" said the girl with the crown. "Beize" said the Taki nin. "Kurama Yakumo" said the other brown haired girl. "Princess Koyuki" said the last girl. Naruto talked with them and convinced them to join Konoha. Just then Kin ran up injured. "Kin-chan what happened?" Naruto asked. Kin explained that Orochimaru tried to kill her by sending his nins after her. She ended up staying with them. He sent a clone to talk to the Hokage for the girls and they all ended up staying at his house. After that the clone dispersed.

*3 days later*

Naruto ran into a bar and saw Jiraiya. He ran up to them. They talked and Naruto signed the toad contract. He summoned Gamabunta on his first try. Turned out Naruto could have multiple summons. They left to train for the month.

-

Hajime~ Begin

Shousha~ Winner

Nii-san~ Big Brother

Gatsuuga~ Fang Over Fang

Nee-chan~ Elder Sister

Hyoton~ Ice Style

Hyo Bushin~ Ice Clone

Hoshi~ Star

Iwa~ Rock

Taki~ Waterfall

Anyone know what village Kyaku is from?


End file.
